Conventional exterior pot-lighting are commonly used to achieve a desirable decorative soft ambient look for the outside of residential and retail buildings. In fact, halogen pot lights and other forms of high quality recessed lights have become the industry standard.
These kinds of external lighting assemblies often involve complex installation procedures, especially when there is insufficient house or building wiring available to power external lights. In such cases, electricians are required to assist in the design and installation processes and permits are required in order to make adjustments to the electrical work in a home or retail building. When installing lighting to the exterior of a home or retail building, a certified electrician is required to survey the home and inspect the existing wiring to ensure that the building and current wiring meets the specifications and requirements in order for them to proceed. The entire process is time consuming, inconvenient and expensive and the investment made is usually only for the period of time during which a building is occupied.
Further, since industry standard lighting sources are not always the most energy efficient light sources, installation of such lighting sources can result in high installation fees and a substantial increase in associated electricity costs. Additionally, the use of expensive light sources (e.g. halogen) for outdoor lighting applications can result in costly and disruptive damage and breakage due to adverse environmental conditions.